The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification systems, and more particularly, to systems for gasification.
Several types of feedstock (e.g., coal, biomass) may be gasified for use in the production of electricity, chemicals, synthetic fuels, or for a variety of other applications. Gasification often involves the partial oxidation of the feedstock and a series of other reactions, resulting in production of combustible gases including carbon monoxide (CO), hydrogen (H2), and traces of methane (CH4), or in other words, producer gas. The producer gas may be used to run internal combustion engines, for example as a substitute for furnace oil, and may also be used to produce methanol, oxo-chemicals, and so forth. Several factors may influence the overall efficiency of the gasification; for example, gasification conditions (e.g., temperature, flow rates), type of feedstock used, oxidant (e.g., air, oxygen, or mixtures thereof), diluents (e.g., steam), or a combination thereof may influence the composition and the amount of producer gas generated, and consequently the heating value of the producer gas.